


Black Flowers

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?¿Porque tiemblas Tony?One-Shot.#Stony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Black Flowers

_En el silencio del amanecer siento el viento en mi alma y mis ojos oscurecer, el tiempo ya no existe y mi sol se apaga._

_En la furia de mis venas mi esperanza se acaba, de mi alma se apodera la tristeza,_

_Y aunque grite mil veces, aunque piense..._

_nada es como antes, mi mar se secó, mi corazón deja de latir..._

En un cuarto oscuro se podía ver como un joven de no más treinta años dormía profundamente en aquella cama de sábanas blancas y estériles al igual que aquella habitación. El mismo se encontraba en penumbras solo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba todo, la misma era reflejada a través de los vidrios de la ventana. El clima estaba tétrico las nubes habían aparecido anunciando la llegada de lo inevitable, una tormenta se acercaba y desde lo lejos se podía ver los destellos de los truenos que iluminaban todo el lugar, de pronto las gotas de agua chocando contra el techo se hicieron escuchar provocando el despertar del joven de rubios cabellos y grandes ojos azules.

Jamás le había gustado la lluvia, le traía consigo un sentimiento extraño y doloroso en el pecho, lo cual no entendía muy bien porque se sentía de esa manera cada vez que llovía o escuchaba los estruendos de los truenos.

Miro a su alrededor y todo estaba tal cual lo dejo la noche anterior, su ropa estaba en la mesita al igual que sus zapatos, su libreta de dibujos sobre el escritorio, pero solo que faltaba algo en esa habitación...

No estaba el, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se encontraría bien? sus preguntas iban en aumento cuando escucho como unos pasos se acercaban hacia su habitación para luego oír como una de las sillas era arrastrada posicionándose al costado de su cama, lleno de ilusión volteo para verificar si era el, y lo era.

Un hombre de ojos marrones le miraba expectante con las manos entrelazadas, mientras que el rubio le observaba de arriba hacia abajo _''Sin dudas lo había extrañado, desde el incidente con Thanos no lo había vuelto a ver''_ pensó para sus adentros.

—¿Como te encuentras? —Pregunto Steve viéndole a los ojos. —

El castaño se mordió el labio. —M-me encuentro bien Steve, no tienes de que preocuparte. —Se podía sentir su inseguridad en su voz, ¿Que le ocurría? —

Steve le miro más detenidamente y noto que todavía llevaba una venda a un costado de su mano izquierda, trato de acariciarlo, pero con rapidez Tony la escondió dentro de su chaqueta.

—¿Te duele? —¡Que idiota! se regañó mentalmente, claro que le duele. —

Tony bajo la mirada.

—No ya está mucho mejor. —Dijo con voz pausada, mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada y sonreía de lado tratando de no preocuparle. —

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el techo solo se podían oír, el viento soplaba entrando por la pequeña rendija de la ventana provocando un escalofrió en el castaño, mientras el hombre de cabellos rubios le observaba atento sabiendo que algo andaba mal con su castaño, ¿Por qué él no le miraba al rostro? Steve estaba justo por preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, cuando él se le adelanto.

—Dime...como te sientes hoy Steve?

—Bien, aunque algo adolorido...—Dijo quejándose mientras miraba las vendas que tenía alrededor de su abdomen. —En verdad quiero matarlo por todo lo que hizo. —Dijo apretando los puños, mientras Tony le observaba cauteloso. —

—Steve solo cálmate. —Pidió tratando de mantenerse firme. —

Steve bajo la cabeza mientras mantenía los puños apretados contra las sabanas.

—Es solo que...no me gusta verte herido.

—No te pongas así. —Respondió Tony con una mueca forzada. —Mis heridas sanaran, al igual que las tuyas.

—Tienes razón, aunque el suero se está tardando en hacer efecto. —Comento observando como el castaño miraba su reloj. — Ya tienes que irte?

—Si. —Respondió decidido mientras se paraba. —Tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes.

—¿No puedes quedarte un rato más? —Pregunto con algo de ilusión en su voz a lo que el castaño tan solo negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué no? —Pregunto nuevamente mientras lo agarraba de la muñeca sorprendiéndolo. —

—S-steve...—Pronuncio apenas Tony abriendo los ojos en grande, _"Estaba asustado"._ —

Steve al ver la expresión en su rostro soltó su agarre, sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

—Yo lo siento Tony, yo no quise...

—Está bien...no, no te preocupes—Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras se acariciaba la muñeca ya que le había sujetado donde tenía la venda y a hora comenzaba a sangrar, el rubio quiso ayudarle, pero el sorprendido le grito un sonoro ¡No! dejándolo desconcertado. —Lo siento.

El rubio se le quedo viendo sorprendido acaso ¿Acaso estaba asustado? ¿De qué?

—Tony ¿Por qué tiemblas?

El castaño se abrazó a sí mismo y sonrió fingidamente.

—Hace frío, deberías de arroparte. —Estiro su mano para cubrirlo, pero se contuvo mientras miraba su reloj. —Ya es hora de que me marche. —Dijo con tristeza mientras tomaba una carpeta y la escondía detrás de su espalda, sin que Steve se percatase. —

—No puedes quedarte un rato más? —Pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima a lo que el castaño solo negó con la cabeza. —Entonces nos vemos mañana cierto? —Pregunto con un cierto brillo en sus ojos. —

Tony se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras lo miraba detenidamente a los ojos _"Extrañaría ese color"_.

—Claro que sí. —Le dijo mientras le regalaba una débil sonrisa pero que lo tranquilizaba. —Nos veremos mañana Steve. —Pronuncio débilmente antes de salir de aquella habitación. —

Con pasos lentos se puso a caminar por los largos y tétricos pasillos de aquel hospital psiquiátrico en el que trabajaba, sabía que jamás volvería a ver a aquel paciente y que todo lo que él le decía era debido a sus alucinaciones.

Abrió su bolso y con un suspiro leyó por última vez el expediente del que a hora seria su expaciente.

Steven Grant Rogers.

Edad: 30.

Historial: Trauma emocional debido a la muerte de varios de sus compañeros en guerra. Sufre de alucinaciones vive en un mundo irreal donde existen personajes de historieta y héroes de legenda. —Iron man, tal como me llama a mí. — Pronuncio Tony en un susurro, mientras comenzaba a leer un recorte periodístico. —

**"En el día de la fecha, en uno de los departamentos de Brooklyn fueron hallados dos cuatro cuerpos mutilados y solo un sobreviviente, su nombre es Steve el hijo de una de las victimas el cual fue encontrado en estado catatónico, único testigo del homicidio y no por ello deja de ser un sospechoso."**

—Sospechoso...no fuiste tu verdad? —Se pregunto mientras miraba la fotografía de Steve en la cual tenía veinte y a hora ya tenía treinta años. —

_"Estado: Esquizofrenia paranoide, automutilación_

_Debe considerarse un peligro como para sí mismo y lo que lo rodea."_

Miro hacia el frente percibiendo a lo lejos la figura de su amiga, pelirroja y grandes y expresivos ojos azules claros, se parecía tanto a él...pero eran muy diferentes y era algo que debía entenderlo, por eso no volvería a ver a Steve, aunque eso le doliera en el alma. La pelirroja lo tomo con cuidado de la mano, sin rozar la herida que Steve había causado el día anterior en una de sus crisis, y con una sonrisa lo invito a salir de allí. Tony tan solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba por última vez aquella puerta donde Steve esperaba con ansias su próxima visita.

_—Hasta pronto...Steve._


End file.
